criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Stone
Sally Stone was a suspect in the murder investigation of her boyfriend, junkie Dan Broke, in The Dockyard Killer (Case #4 of Grimsborough) before being suspected in the murder investigation of Matthew Kane, who was also his boyfriend, in The Death's Mark (Case #2 of Tristan City). Profile Sally is a young caucasian woman with red hair and green eyes. In her first appearance, then 19 years old, Sally's hair is short and opaque. She is seen wearing a navy t-shirt with a blue skull drawing on it. Additionally, she wears a gray hoodie with a skull badge on the right side of it. She also sports a cross earring on her right ear. It is known that Sally is left-handed. In her second appearance, her hair is brighter and longer. She wears red lipstick and black nail polish. As her outfit, she sports a white jacket over a black t-shrt, a golden earring on her right ear, a golden ring on her left hand and a golden pendant. It is known that Sally is an amateur tattoo artist, works out and knows chemistry Events of Criminal Case The Dockyard Killer Sally was interrogated by Jones and the player while they were investigating the murder of Dan Broke. Initially, she told Jones and the player that she did not know Dan. After that, the team investigated her place, and found a bracelet which said "Dan". They interrogated Sally about it again, but she kept eluding the questions. Sally was interrogated again after the team found Dan's blood on her shoes. Sally finally confessed about knowing Dan and said that she had lost her way while looking for Dan before tumbling upon Dan's corpse. which freaked her out and she ran away. Sally was found innocent after the player found enough evidence to find Bulldog guilty for the murder. Later, the team checked up on Sally, and she told them that she had lost her antidepressant pills. The team looked for them and made sure they were safe. They brought them back to her and she said she would go back home with her parents in Maple Heights. The Death's Mark Sally was interrogated after the player found a plushie toy which the woman gave to the victim as a gift. When Adrian told her what happened, Sally couldn't bear the loss of her loved one once again, and started crying. She cursed her luck with men and blamed the player as a bad luck charm. Later, Sally would atempt to commit suicide, but Zoey managed to convice her to get inside the victim's apartment and talk more calmly. The woman accepted the profiler's offer and confessed she discovered something terrible that shocked her more and caused her to think about her suicide. After her declaration, Sally was taken to a hospital and the team investigated the crime scene, where they found a picture of the victim and Adam Woods kissing, determinating that was what crushed the young woman. In the end, Sally was found innocent once again after the player found enoguh evidence to incarcelate Clair Briggs for the murder. Once the trial finished, Zoey asked the player if they could go and check on Sally's condition. She told the team she felt much better after getting out of the hospital, but, since the sentence was declared, she felt someone was following her. When Zoey asked for more information, Sally remembered the last place she felt that way was at Nicole Fouquet's Dance Studio. There, the player found a digital camera and extracted some fingerprints, which were sent to the lab for analysis. Once Evan got the results, he discovered the fingerprints belonged to Elpis Ibbott, the leader of the Woman's Unite movement. The team contacted Elpis and confronted her about she harassing Sally. The activist leader shielded herseft, saying she was only taking pictures so she could upload them to her blog, where she was going to show Clair as a hero who fred a fellow female warrior from the claws of men. Zoey admired her dedication, but she told Elpis that Sally was in a very critical emotional condition. The activist acknowledged that, and revealed she hid a recording device to see if Sally could give testomony about her feelings. After Zoey and the player sent the microphone to the police station, they went to see Sally once more, to comfort her and assure her that nobody was going to follow her anymore and she was going to recieve police custody in order to keep her safe. Notes *Sally was the first character that I felt regret of suspecting about. I was expecting her to be Dan's killer, because Bulldog was the obvious choice for me and I was looking for "a twist". However, when the motives were explained and I played the AI, I felt guilty and wanted to her rebuild her life. Case appearances *The Dockyard Killer (Case #4 of Grimsborough) *The Death's Mark (Case #2 of Tristan City). Category:MrKors71 Characters Category:MrKors71 Suspects